Falling
by Cara Mia
Summary: Sequel to Bender and My Sheila We know they got there and how they got there, so what did they do when they got there?


Show: General Hospital  
  
Title: Falling  
  
Disclaimer: In the words of Sea'Wana: I don't own, I just worship.  
  
Summary: Sequel to "Bender" and "My Sheila"; We know they got there, and how they got there so, what did they do when they got there?  
  
A/N: For Tai aka Tigerlily24, the world's biggest Sax fan.  
  
To one of my reviewers for "My Sheila", the 'sheila' comment is noted; I know the average Australian male probably doesn't go around calling ever foxy female a 'sheila' but I thought it is pretty funny and I wanted to poke a little fun at the straight-laced Jax. After all, Luke has his 'darlins' so why shouldn't Jax have his 'sheilas'?

Skye froze at the firm feel of Jax's lips over hers. For a few blinding seconds she was rendered senseless until a flash of pleasure ignited low in her belly and slowly spread throughout her body, pebbling her nipples into hard little nubs and pooling warm and wet below.  
  
Jax's tongue probed at the seam of her lips before thrusting between them into the dark recesses of her mouth, wrapping around the sharp bite of the vodka that lingered.  
  
Skye's half-frayed senses were on overload, desire sneaking around the cotton-bud feeling of helplessness that her tears had given her. Instinctively, she pressed her hips against his and she felt him spring to life, hard against her flat silk-covered stomach.  
  
"_God_, Skye," Jax moaned, dragging his mouth from hers. He kissed the shell of her ear and pressed frantic kisses along her throat, savoring the rose-water that lingered on her skin.  
  
Skye arched her back as his fingers dipped beneath her dress and their tips danced a tattoo along the top of her bare backside. The significance of this realisation hit Jax full-force and he groaned like a man in pain and nipped her collarbone before soothing it with his tongue. All ten of her fingers tunneled through his spiky blonde hair and a whimper escaped her throat as his fingers trailed a path of fire along her spine.   
  
Like a man possessed, Jax pulled away and looked down at her. Skye's eyes were clouded with passion but he knew she was drunk and very vulnerable. He didn't want to take advantage of that. Skye's eyes became questioning and she licked her lips as her fingers reached out to caress the slant of his cheek.  
  
_Damn, but she was making this hard!  
_  
Her fingers trailed across his moist lips and pleasure jacknifed through his body shooting towards his nether regions.   
  
_In more ways than one_, he thought ruefully.  
  
In an effort to control himself, he dragged a hand through his already unruly hair and took a step back.   
  
Skye immediately stepped forward, wincing only slightly as she placed weight on her injured ankle. "Why did you stop?" her voice was husky and hauntingly innocent. "Don't you want me anymore, Jax?" now her voice seemed on the verge of tears or, at the very least, startlingly childlike.   
  
"Aw hell, Skye," Jax replied, stepping into her personal space again. He took her hand in his again. "Does _this_ feel like I don't want you?" He shockingly pressed her hand against the erection straining against the fly of his trousers. Skye gasped, a sentiment wholeheartedly echoed by Jax when her hand tightened reflexively.  
  
Skye's eyes met Jax's and, even as unbalanced as she was at the moment, there was no mistaking what was there... what had always been there and had apparently never faded - _passion... desire... need...._  
  
"_Jesus_," he murmured helplessly and captured her lips again. This time, there was no pausing. Skye's lips battled with his until it became uncertain who would be the victor. She suckled gently on his tongue then added a little suction, enjoying it immensely when Jax grasped her hips and brought her closer.  
  
His nimble fingers glided over her bottom, enjoying copping a feel but, more importantly, searching for a zipper. He'd spent too much of his youth aquainting himself with the intricacies of female attire; he knew there'd have to be one hidden _somewhere_ - unless Skye had been poured into the dress which, considering how the fabric clung lovingly to every feminine curve, wasn't entirely implausible.  
  
Jax barely resisted the urge to shout "_Eureka_!" when he found it hidden in a seam under her left arm. "I want you, Skye," he grated huskily in her ear. "But where?" he was peeling the silk from her body and she was practically whimpering as he lowered his head and suckled a newly exposed nipple. "If I don't get you to a decent bed, I'm gonna make love to you on a table."  
  
Skye smothered a keening cry in the warmth of his neck. "There're rooms just below deck," she barely managed to whisper.  
  
Without another word, Jax swept her into his arms and proceeded from the room, his lips glued to hers the whole time. He needed no directions - she had given him Le Grand Tour de Haunted Star when she'd been trying to cheer him up after Sam's latest treasure-stealing scheme. He thanked his lucky stars that he'd been paying attention.  
  
The first room he reached, he shoved open and uncermoniously kicked the door shut behind him and set Skye on her feet. At the crack of the door closing a sense of clarity returned to Skye's eyes. For a few seconds of misplaced horror, Jax thought she would stop and tug her bodice back into place. Instead, she did the opposite, slipping the cool peacock-blue silk over her supple skin. he watched as it slid past her hips and down her thighs until it pooled in a silky puddle around her ankles. She stood there in all her glory, her only article of clothing her four-inch gold stilettos.   
  
Jax stepped forward, his eyes holding hers and he wrapped a hand around her neck and tugged the pins that held her knot in place until her beautiful auburn hair tumbled into a heavy mass of waves around her shoulders. The picture was complete - Antoinette Skye Chandler-Quartermaine-_Jacks_ was a nymph.  
  
She actually started to blush under his intense scrutiny, a move so unlike Skye, but she couldn't help but gasp as Jax's hands reached up and covered her breasts just as his lips covered hers. She pressed against the warmth radiating from his body and cursed the barrier of his clothing.  
  
She wanted it _off!_  
  
Her fingers slid up to his lapels and she quickly tugged his jacket off. Jax's lips shifted to her throat and Skye's fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt just as his fingers slid between her legs and started stroking the dewy wetness there. She bucked against him and frustration made her rip the final two buttons and Jax quickly shrugged out of it. They didn't care, Jax especially, as Skye's fingernails lightly scored over his nipples and down his ribs as they headed for his belt buckle.   
  
That gave him pause. "Are you sure, Skye?"  
  
She a gave him a look that said, "_Are you kidding me, Jasper Jacks? You've got your hands between my legs and you're asking me if I'm sure_?"  
  
He clearly understood the look because he replied, "Point taken," and pushed her toward the bed.  
  
It was hours later when Jax finally stirred. The moonlight was slanting through the porthole and the ship swayed slightly in the harbour. The light gave Skye an ethereal glow as it bathed her naked skin. She was wide awake and staring at him.   
  
He was still imbedded in her and he could feel himself stirring to life just as she whispered, "I think I'm falling, Jax."  
  
He rolled her onto her back, his eyes two points of fire in the near dark as he looked down at her.   
  
He was too....  
  
[fin.]  
  
A/N: More? 


End file.
